1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a device for removing a dump nut from a bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The applicant of this invention previously proposed a dump nut as shown in the accompanying drawings, which consists of a casing 1 having a tapered through-bore 2 through which a bolt is inserted from a smaller diameter end thereof toward a larger diameter end thereof, a nut element divided into a plurality of segments, 5, 5', 5" which are inserted in the tapered bore 2 in such a manner that the nut segments 5, 5', 5" can be slid along the inner surface of the casing 1 to increase or decrease the inner diameter of the nut element, and a spring 9 provided in the tapered bore 2 to urge the nut segments 5, 5', 5" constantly toward the smaller diameter end of the bore 2. This nut permits a bolt 14 to be inserted therein by merely pushing the latter, from a free end of the bolt to that portion thereof which is in the vicinity of a setting point thereon remote from the free end. Therefore, this nut allows a bolt to be set therein very conveniently as compared with a conventional nut of this kind in which a bolt is set by turning the same.
However, in order to remove the nut from the bolt 14, it is necessary that the nut be turned over a great distance toward the free end of the bolt 14. Such a nut removing operation is very troublesome as compared with the above-described operation for setting the bolt 14 in the nut.